Episode 9064 (24th December 2016)
Plot Kevin pushes Gary and Luke apart. Gary only backs down when Bethany saunters past, having stayed at a mate's without telling Sarah. Johnny approves of Aidan's decision to come clean but advises him not to throw away what he has with Eva for Maria who has a lot of baggage. Sarah is furious with Bethany for disappearing and demands an explanation. Bethany explains that she had to get away after what happened in Leeds. She's mortified when Sarah questions her on her older man and lies that she made it up to impress Faye. Sarah is disappointed in her. Nick re-joins the Barlows and apologises to Peter. He admits that he's insecure where Simon is concerned. Maria tells Liam she's going away for a while and Kirk and Beth will look after him. She hands him a snow globe to remind him of her. Tim replaces Steve's TV but while it's at No.4 Sally walks in and assumes it's for her. He's forced to go along with it when she says how relieved she is that the awful globe in the loft isn't her present. Maria goes to her hearing, with Kirk supporting her. Aidan is about to break up with Eva but gets cold feet when she expresses her sadness over Maria. Nick feels left out when the Barlows play Trivial Pursuit, especially when Peter and Leanne laugh about Leanne being a former Bros fan. Todd worries that Billy is having trouble letting go of his old life when he catches him writing Christmas cards to his former parishioners. Maria is handed a 12-month custodial sentence. Tim tells Steve that the TV is bust and promises to replace it when he can afford it. Steve is livid as Michelle will be expecting a present on Christmas Day. Tim donates the unwanted globe for the purpose. Bethany secretly swallows more diet pills. Once alone in the Barlows' living room, Nick opens a present which Peter hid in a drawer and finds an old Bros tape inside addressed to "love of my life". Maria spends her first night in a cell. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Colin Wells *Judge - Susie Trayling Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Court room *Norcross Prison - Cell Notes *This additional Christmas Eve episode was shown at 7.30pm due to only one episode being transmitted on the previous day. *Incidental music, namely The Gift of Christmas by Josh Powell, plays over the final scenes of this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan admits to Johnny he is in love with Maria; Nick feels left out as Peter and Leanne reflect on old times; and Sally thinks she's getting a new TV for Christmas. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,370,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns